


dance the night away

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Charlie knows he ought to be paying attention to the happy couple instead of ogling one of the groomsman, but he can’t bring himself to turn away.





	dance the night away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



Charlie’s been watching him the whole night. He can’t help it, can’t tear his eyes away. There’s just something about the way Neville moves; something about the lean lines of his body, the sway of his hips.

It doesn’t help that he’s been on the dance floor all night. Charlie knows it’s his little brother’s wedding, knows that he ought to be paying attention to the happy couple instead of ogling one of the groomsman, but he can’t bring himself to turn away. He and Neville had started talking while setting up the decorations, and he’s been captivated ever since.  

“You’re so obvious,” comes an amused voice, and Charlie whips his head around to see Ginny, a smirk planted firmly on her face and a drink held in one hand.

“Piss off.”

Ginny takes his response as a queue to sit down, her shoulder bumping his lightly as she does. “Why don’t you just go up to him?”

“Why don’t you mind your business?”

“He’d probably appreciate it, you know,” she says, ignoring him. “His last partner just left.”

Charlie turns from Ginny back to Neville, notes the empty space where his partner had been. He’s been dancing with people all night, strangers and friends alike. Charlie had entertained the idea of going up to him and asking for a dance, but he’d not had the chance. Or he had, but he’d talked himself out of it.

“Just go,” Ginny says, and this time it’s accompanied with a nudge, the heel of her shoe digging into Charlie’s shin. “Make sure we can see you. Me and George have a bet going with Bill.”

Charlie sighs, resists the urge to roll his eyes. He takes the glass from Ginny’s hand, downs the contents, and grimaces at the taste. Wine had never been his drink. “If it all fails, I’m blaming you.”

Ginny makes a face at him, watching as he finally makes his way across the dance floor. These kind of situations aren’t his forte – he’s never been one for crowds – but the smile Neville flashes his way when he spots him makes him feel at ease.

As he nears him, the music switches from a rock band to something more suited for a waltz, and Charlie curses his luck as the dance floor fills with couples. But it’s too late to turn back now, so he follows through with his plan, bowing lightly as he offers a hand. “Care to dance?” he asks, and it’s a little overdramatic, but Neville seems to like it.

Neville takes the offered hand, allows Charlie to place a hand on his waist, and follows his lead. Charlie’s not the best dancer, and what they’re doing is definitely not a waltz, but he moves with confidence, and Neville seems to be enjoying it, so he thinks he’s going okay.

Hours later – when they’ve only just left the dance floor, when the number of guests has vastly declined, when Charlie has his lips pressed to Neville’s, a laugh bubbling in his chest – he knows he has.


End file.
